


The Mystery of Bly Manor

by VanBeezie263



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263
Summary: Dani Clayton has moved from her small hometown in America to England, where after six months of looking for work she gets hired as governess at a wealthy manor house out in the countryside. However, the house is hiding dark secrets from its previous occupants, and after weird occurrences she suspects that the house is in fact haunted. Luckily, she has got the feisty groundskeeper to help her with her investigation.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 7





	The Mystery of Bly Manor

**London 1887**

Dani surveys the foggy streets of the East End of London for the stationary shop where she agreed to meet her tutor for a promising job interview as a live-in governess at a lavish country manor house located on the outskirts of the rural town of Bly. She had moved across the pond from America, six months ago after calling off her engagement to her childhood best friend. She could not stand the glances of disapproval and whispers behind her back from not only members in her community, but her own so-called friends and family. It is bad enough being ostracised by her neighbours and colleagues, but your own flesh and blood? So, Dani hastily packed her bags and left her small, mid-western hometown without a word and she used the money she had earnt as an elementary school teacher to buy a boat ticket to set sail to England, where she has been currently spending the rest of her life savings for food and shelter at a boarding house in the capital. She had been perusing the job listings in a newspaper when she came across a wanted ad for the position of governess to two children. She had been apprehensive to apply for the job at first as she figured she would hardly be considered for the role, but her funds were starting to dwindle and the ad has been in the listings since she first arrived in London, so she figured she may as well apply. She had sent her application in the post and received a reply not long after from the previous holder of the role, informing her to meet at the stated time and date so she can brief her on the position and prepare her for the interview.

Dani re-reads the directions on the letter from the umptenth time when a middle-aged woman suddenly emerges from a nearby alley, her appearance haggard and her clothes well-worn.

“Av’ ya seen me penny farthing by any chance?” The woman asked in a thick cockney accent.

That is one thing that Dani has been struggling getting accustomed to, the cockney accent. Also, mastering the art of brewing a decent cup of tea, which is taken very seriously here.

“I beg your pardon, your what?” Dani questioned in utter bewilderment.

“Ms. Clayton?” A feminine voice inquired, just a few paces forward from the blonde.

Dani’s attention is drawn away from the ghastly woman and to a young lady, who judging by her appearance and youthful features is roughly the same age as her. She glances up at the overhead, hanging sign indicating that it is in fact the stationary shop and she greets the other woman with a friendly handshake.

“Yes, that would be me.” The American said with a welcoming smile. “You must be Ms. Jessel?” She assumed going by the letter.

“Please. Call me Rebecca.” The previous governess insisted.

“Only if you call me Dani.” The blonde requested in a playful tone.

“Agreed.” Rebecca said enthusiastically, and she leads the blonde further down the cobblestone street with a spring in her step, whereas the middle-aged woman scowls at the two women whilst they head off for the interview.

“Sod ya then!” The disgruntled woman yelled.

Dani briefly peers over her shoulder in astonishment at the woman’s outburst, offering an apologetic smile which gets waved off by the woman as she wanders aimlessly in the other direction.

“Would you happen to know what a penny farthing is, by any chance?” Dani wondered with curiosity.

“It is those ridiculous bicycles with the oversized front wheel.” Rebecca replied.

“That woman has one of those?” Dani questioned in disbelief, glancing back at where the middle-aged woman appeared.

“I highly doubt that.” Rebecca remarked in amusement, but she frowns in thought, “The poor dear must not be all there.” She shakes it off and continues to lead the other woman down the street.

The two women maneuver through the busy street coming to a stop at a crowded junction filled with various carriages, carts, and wagons. They both hasten their pace when it is safe to cross the road, when they reach the opposite street Rebecca resumes navigating the blonde.

“So, you stated in your application you have been living in England for six months now?” Rebecca mentioned, and the other woman nods her head in confirmation. “How are you finding foggy London Town?” She asked, gesturing to their surroundings with flair.

“For a big city it is very pleasant, and quite quaint in a few places. However, I am having a little difficulty understanding some of your local colloquialisms.” Dani finished her reply with a nervous laugh.

“Do not worry, Dani. You will get better over time.” Rebecca assured with a smile, guiding the blonde through the doors of the law office building. “This is where the children’s uncle works, almost twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. He is the boss after all, so he is constantly busy.” She leads the American into the lift which takes them shortly after to the top floor where Henry Wingrave’s office is located and where the interview would be conducted.

The two women step out of the lift after the automated doors open, and the pair both take a seat in the waiting area where Rebecca gives the blonde further details about the position and useful tips that may assist her in being accepted for the job.

Rebecca notices the time on the clock mounted on the wall encouraging her to raise from her seat, “I do believe it is time for your interview. Good luck, Dani.” She shakes the blonde’s hand.

“Thank you, Rebecca.” Dani smiles kindly at the other woman, who takes her leave by taking the lift back down.

Rebecca crosses her fingers on both of her hands as soon as the lift doors close, “Please Henry. Do not be an idiot.” She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Dani raps her knuckles on the open door of the office belonging to Henry Wingrave, who is hunched over his desk whilst he furiously writes on a sheet of parchment with a quill.

“Mr. Wingrave?” The blonde’s voice alerts the wealthy man to her arrival. “My name is Dani Clayton. I am here for the position of governess.”

Henry gets up from his chair in greeting, “Ms. Clayton, right on time.” He said, impressed at the young woman’s punctuality. “Please, do take a seat.” He gestures to the chair in front of his desk in which the blonde takes a seat.

Henry picks up the letter that the young woman sent as part of her job application and swiftly scans it, “You said in your application that you taught a classroom of elementary school children for four years. What subjects did you teach them?”

“The core subjects.” Dani replied, buzzing with nervousness. “English, maths, geography, history, and science of course.”

“What persuaded you to apply for-,” Henry’s line of questioning is interrupted by the unexpected appearance of his secretary, who barges in wheeling a tea trolley stocked with a teapot, cups, saucers, milk, sugar, and a biscuit tin.

“Cup o’ tea, guvnor?” The woman asked in a shrill voice, causing her employer to wince.

Henry rubs his forehead in discontentment, “Oh, god. Henrietta.” He grumbled under his breath.

Dani stares at the older woman in astonishment. The Wingrave man seems like a typical posh gentleman, well-educated and from a privileged background, which may make him appear stuffy and pompous, yet he has hired this middle-aged woman with no sense of decorum and high heels that are clearly a size too big for her. She also finds it quite odd that the secretary’s name is the female variant of his.

“Leave the trolley Henrietta. We will help ourselves.” Henry instructed, resuming with the interview. However, his secretary has ignored his request and is noisily sorting through the cups and saucers.

“What persuaded you to apply,” He raises his voice slightly over the sound of his assistant rifling through a cutlery holder, “to apply for the job position?”

“Well, I figured teaching two children has to be easier than a classroom of twenty.” Dani quipped in response, earning a witch-like cackle from the secretary catching the blonde by surprise.

“Henrietta, would you please return to your desk?” Henry ordered in a firm voice.

The assistant whips her head over her shoulder to scowl at her employer, “Give me a minute!” She snapped whilst she filled a cup from the teapot.

Dani bites her lip to conceal her amusement before adding with a surge of confidence, “But with all seriousness, Mr. Wingrave. Ms. Jessel mentioned that your niece and nephew were orphaned two years ago. I know what it is like to suffer through loss.” Her expression saddens at the memory and she continues, “I lost someone very close to me when I was a child. I hope that the children see me as someone they can safely confide in, because that is really what any child wants. A friend.”

“Biscuit?” Henrietta shoves a tin of oat biscuits under the blonde’s nose, startling the young woman.

“No, thank you.” Dani politely declined.

“Get out please, Henrietta.” Henry implored, his frustration rising at his assistant’s antics.

“Fine,” Henrietta slams down the tin of biscuits on the trolley in offence, “sort yourselves out!” She pushes the trolley out of the office, all the while a screw loose in one of the wheels causes it to squeak irritably as she returns to her desk.

Henry breathes out a heavy sigh before resuming with the interview, “I understand you are aware that the position is live-in.” The blonde nods her head in acknowledgement and he carries on, “All of the other staff at the house each have their own sleeping quarters. The housekeeper has taken up permanent residence there, seeing as she keeps the house in order. However, my niece and nephew will be solely your responsibility. Treat them as if they are your own kin.”

“In other words, you’re just a glorified nanny!” Henrietta called out from behind her desk, situated not that far from his office.

Henry shoots up from his chair and marches towards his open door, “Bugger off, Henrietta!” He barked, and he slammed his door shut before returning to his seat.

Dani chews her bottom lip in entertainment as a muffled ‘Tosser’ can be heard on the other side of the door, which thankfully the wealthy man cannot hear except the blonde, who is just able to decipher it.

“As I was saying,” Henry resumes where he left off before his assistant’s interruption, “The other staff at the manor include a cook and a stablehand. Ms. Jessel is temporarily staying at the house whilst she pursues an apprenticeship at my firm. And of course, we have a groundskeeper, who in addition to keeping the grounds in outstanding condition, does household maintenance and tends to the kennels.”

He studies the American in consideration, contemplating his next course of action. “If you were to be successful in acquiring the position, would you be willing to start as soon as reasonably possible?” He questioned with intrigue.

“Absolutely.” Dani replied with eagerness.

“Good,” He drops her application on top of a stack of papers on his desk, “a carriage will pick up tomorrow.” He said casually.

Dani blinks her eyes in shock as she allows the good news to sink in. “T-Thank you, Mr. Wingrave.” She swiftly raises from her seat to shake her now employer’s hand, “You will not regret this.”

“Congratulations, Ms. Clayton.” Henry reciprocates the handshake whilst offering a rare smile, “Ms. Jessel can give you any further details about your position. The carriage is picking her up tomorrow morning to take her back to the house, you shall accompany her.”

“Marvellous.” Dani commented with a bright smile.

* * *

“I had a feeling you would get the job, Dani.” Rebecca congratulated the blonde whilst they are both perched on a barstool at the counter of the fairly crowded nearby pub. “Call it my woman's intuition.”

“Thank you, Rebecca, for your mentoring and assisting me with preparation for my interview.” Dani said with a grateful smile. “However, I did not expect to get the job, especially on the spot.” She added with a laugh in disbelief.

“We hardly got many replies. The few that did, were highly underqualified to Mr. Wingrave’s liking.” Rebecca clarified. “He is...very protective towards the children.”

“That is understandable. They are after all his only remaining family.” Dani stated.

A drunken male patron is meandering behind them as he tries to get the barmaid’s attention, “Gin? Gin? Spare some gin ma’am? Gin? Got some gin!?”

Rebecca rests her forehead on the tips of her fingers in exasperation, “Drunken fool.” She sighed.

“Henry mentioned that I would be accompanying you on your journey back to Bly tomorrow morning.” Dani takes a sip of her ale and asks, “What time is the carriage arriving?”

“At dawn. My beau is the stablehand and he will be picking us both up outside the stationary shop.” Rebecca replied. However, the drunk patron interrupts their conversation by leaning in between the women to address the barmaid.

“Gin? Gin? Can I av’ some gin? Gin?” The patron slurred, swaying on the spot.

“Oh will you be quiet?” Rebecca snapped at the drunkard, “Otherwise I will punch you right in your bonebox!”

The inebriated man puts both of his hands up defensively and backs away from the annoyed woman.

“Bonebox?” Dani asked, perplexed.

“It is slang for mouth. I overheard it from Bly Manor’s very own friendly, neighbourhood groundskeeper.” Rebecca said with a giggle. “You will probably pick up a few words from her too.”

“Her?” The blonde questioned with interest. “I apologise. I have never heard of a woman groundskeeper.”

“Jamie is not your typical woman.” Rebecca said in amusement, prompting the American to ponder at the other woman’s comment.

* * *

Dani returns to her room at the boarding house after her celebratory drinks with her new friend, Rebecca. She gets washed and dressed in a nightgown for bed before writing a letter to her mother to keep her informed about her life in England including her new job. She seals the letter in an envelope and places it on her nightstand to be sent in the morning. She settles under her blanket on her shoddy bed, preparing to drift off to sleep, excited at the prospect of starting her job tomorrow, when a tabby cat leaps onto the bed and makes its way to her pillow. She pets the cat, the action making her start to doze off, but her eyes shoot open when she realises something.

_ Wait. I do not own a cat. _

She stares at the feline confused as to how it got into her room, until she notices her door is open ajar.

_ Stupid flimsy locks. _

“Sausage? Where are you, Sausage?” A cranky female voice called out down the hallway, leading the cat to scarper off back to its owner.

_ I cannot wait to leave for Bly. _

* * *

Early the next morning, she meets up again with Rebecca outside the stationary shop where they load their luggage into the carriage and the American is introduced to the other woman’s ‘beau’ as she had referred to him. The blonde has always considered ‘beau’ a sweet word when referring to one’s partner, but with Peter Quint it does not match. Her first impressions of the man are that he seems anything but sweet, especially the way his hand lingered longer than necessary when they shook each other’s hands in greeting, and the way his eyes subtly trailed her figure in an almost predatory manner which did not go unnoticed by her. She does not want to be too quick to judge so she ignores it for now and she enjoys Ms. Jessel’s company on the long carriage ride to the manor.

The carriage glides down the long, gravel driveway leading towards the large, magnificent country house. The American gazes out the window wide-eyed in awe at the manor and the luscious, well kept front gardens, lined with neatly trimmed hedges and beautiful flowerbeds, before the carriage comes to a halt outside the front entrance.

Rebecca primly rises from her seat and she reaches for the handle of the carriage door, “Welcome to Bly Manor.” She flings the door open, except it smacks the manor’s resident cook squarely in the face since unbeknownst to the young woman, he being an utmost gentleman was also reaching for the door, and is now laying on his back on the gravelled ground whilst he rubs his nose.

“Oh good heavens!” Rebecca hops off the carriage with gusto to attend to the poor man, “Owen, I am dreadfully sorry.”

“No worries, Rebecca. T’was but an accident.” Owen assured whilst Ms. Jessel assists him back to his feet to the displeasure of Peter, who is observing the exchange from his perch on the driver’s seat of the carriage.

Dani peers her head out of the carriage doorway to check on the cook, “Were you injured, because I know basic first aid?” She offered with concern.

“It was a simple knock on the nose. No blood, see?” He puts his fingers to his nose briefly and holds them up to indicate his nose is not bleeding to put the blonde’s mind at ease. However, he straightens his appearance when he realises he is talking to the new governess.

Owen holds out a hand to help her disembark from the carriage, “Ms. Clayton, I am so glad you made it here in one piece and I hope you enjoy your stay at Bly Manor.” He shakes her hand in greeting as soon as her feet are on solid ground.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sharma.” Dani responds with a bright smile.

Rebecca filled in the blonde about all the staff at the manor house so she is able to identify them upon meeting and to spare her from any confusion.

“I must implore you simply call me Owen.” The cook said with an over extravagant bow for comical purposes, which causes the two women to giggle whereas the stablehand rolls his eyes.

“Peter, would you be a sweetheart and bring our luggage inside?” Rebecca asks sweetly, and she leads the other woman to the main entrance accompanied by the cook, leaving her partner to grumble as he retrieves the luggage.

Owen pushes one of the two doors open, holding it open as Dani and Rebecca cross the threshold into the foyer, where the blonde is greeted by a tall, statuesque woman with a clean-shaved head, who by Rebecca’s description she assumes is Hannah Grose, the housekeeper. Hannah is joined by Mr. Wingrave’s niece and nephew. Miles is the eldest being ten years old whereas Flora is eight.

“Ms. Clayton, I hope you had a pleasant journey.” Hannah welcomed, bowing slightly out of politeness.

Flora jumps between the two woman in excitement, curtseying as she introduces herself, “It is most splendid to meet you, Ms. Clayton. My name is Flora.”

“Hello, Flora. That is a beautiful dress you are wearing.” Dani complimented, and she curtseyed in response.

Hannah averts her attention to the Wingrave boy, who is leaning against the bannister of the staircase with his hands shoved in his pockets. She fixes him a firm expression, “Miles, are you going to introduce yourself to Ms. Clayton, or are you going to be a rude stick in the mud?”

“Yes, Miles. Do not be rude.” Flora jabbed at her brother.

“Hush.” Hannah quietly scolded the young girl.

“Hello, Ms. Clayton.” Miles approaches his new governess and shakes her hand.

“Hello, Miles.” Dani replied, returning the handshake.

Flora gazes up at the housekeeper with her best puppy dog eyes, “May I please give Ms. Clayton the tour?”

“You may, Flora.” Hannah replied, and the Wingrave girl claps her hands in giddiness.

“I will crack on with dinner. Those potatoes are not going to peel themselves.” Owen mentioned, bowing his head before making his way to the kitchen.

“And I am going to study in the,” Rebecca pauses and shrugs her shoulders, “well...in the study.” She waves at the children and saunters down the hallway in the other direction.

Flora commences with the tour, guiding the blonde to the dining room, where they have their grander meals, next to the parlour where they mainly come to unwind in the evenings, particularly after dinner. The young girl leads them next, to the study where they are greeted by Rebecca who is reading a book about law on a decadent sofa. Next is the kitchen, where they are then greeted by Owen who is peeling a sack load of potatoes. Hannah states that the long table in the kitchen is where they usually have their meals as it is more cozier and amicable. Flora leads them next upstairs, pointing out where everyone’s sleeping quarters are located along with bathrooms. She shows the blonde the classroom where she will be teaching her and her brother, claiming the room is ‘quite boring,’ before guiding her to the east wing which is off-limits, and finishing the tour at the American’s designated sleeping quarters which the housekeeper has tidied and prepared for her.

“Wow.” Dani gasped as she observed her room in astonishment.

The room has a four poster, king-sized bed with a set of plush pillows and quilted sheets which after six months of sleeping on a poor-quality bed with only a blanket and a straw pillow, is a huge relief to the young woman. On either side of the bed there is a nightstand, whereas at the foot of the bed is an ottoman, and on the opposite side of the room is a wardrobe and dresser drawers. Her writing desk is situated by the large window which looks out onto the front of the grounds.

“Come now, children. How about we allow Ms. Clayton to get settled into her room?” Hannah ushers the Wingrave children towards the door. She stops and turns on her heel when she remembers something, “Dinner is served at six o’ clock and you can freshen up in the bathroom.” She gestures to another door in the room that leads to the adjoining bathroom.

Dani’s blue eyes widen in pleasant surprise, “I have my own bathroom?”

“Oh, yes.” Hannah commented with a smug smile and she and the children exit the room.

Dani takes in her surroundings again with a huge giga-watt smile, and she opens her trunk on the ottoman to unpack her belongings and clothes with heightened enthusiasm. She stores a pile of neatly folded clothes into the drawers her dresser followed by hanging her dresses in the wardrobe. She is retrieving a dress from the trunk when her eye catches a mysterious, brown shrouded figure standing behind one of the hedges in the front gardens through her window. The governess slowly approaches the window, she peers through the glass finding...nothing. Her eyes intently search the area where she thought she saw the figure, except there is no trace of anyone being there.

Dani sighs to herself, “I must be seeing things.”

* * *

Dani joins the children for dinner in the dining room along with the other members of the manor’s staff, minus the groundskeeper. The group are each enjoying a plate of Owen’s venison pie with boiled potatoes and a variety of vegetables on the side, when they can all hear the tell-tale signs of a thunderstorm. The trees outside are rustling due to the strong winds and the rainfall gradually getting heavier.

“Sounds like a storm is brewing.” Owen commented, and he takes a seat at the other end of the table whereas the housekeeper is seated at the head of the table.

Dani observes the empty plate and fine silver cutlery set out opposite her. “Is the groundskeeper not joining us for dinner?” She inquired.

“Jamie is usually the last one at the dinner table, she gets caught up with her work.” Hannah replied, cutting into her slice of pie with a knife and fork. “A complete work horse that one.”

“Undoubtedly.” Owen added.

“Another thing,” The blonde stares curiously at the housekeeper, “how did you prepare my room in such short notice?” She questioned.

“Henry sent a telegraph. He used his money and his connections to get the house along with the town, set up wires and poles so he could remain in contact with the children in case of an emergency.” Hannah explained.

“He is a good uncle.” Flora stated, but she frowns slightly, “I wish he would visit more frequently.”

“Your Uncle Henry is just busy with work.” Rebecca assured the young girl, who smiles appreciatively at the aspiring barrister.

“What do you think about the house, Ms. Clayton?” Miles asked to change the subject.

However, before the governess can reply they all hear loud banging coming from the main doors, echoing throughout the house. The banging continues as Hannah and Owen both get out of their seats to inspect the source of the noise.

“Stay with the children.” Hannah ordered Ms. Jessel and Peter, who both nodded their heads in response.

Dani’s curiosity gets the better of her and she follows the pair through the hallway and out into the foyer, where the banging continues encouraging the governess to grab a fire poker from the nearby stand. The trio stand defensively in the centre of the foyer, but the banging suddenly stops. The three of them briefly look at each other perplexed until the thick, wooden doors abruptly fly open revealing the dark silhouette of a fairly short figure wearing what appears to be the outline of a gambler’s hat, but what really has caught everyone’s attention is that the figure is wielding an wood axe in a menacing manner.

“Great Scott!” Owen exclaimed in complete and utter shock.

The figure steps into the house and under the overhead lighting to reveal the femine features, brown, curly hair and dashing smile of the groundskeeper.

“Actually, I’m English.” Jamie quipped with a smirk at the flabbergasted cook.

“Oh, it is only Jamie.” Hannah sighs in relief, a hand clutching her chest. However, her relief quickly turns into irritation at the brunette’s sense of decorum. “What were you thinking? You scared the living daylights out of us.”

“The bloody door was jammed and I was fighting against that fucking wind to get it open,  _ hence  _ the banging.” Jamie replies whilst she leans the axe next to the coat rack before shrugging off her heavily padded jacket and removing her hat. She frowns to herself in thought as she hangs the articles of clothing on the coat rack. “Strangest thing though, it was almost like some muppet was holding it shut.” She shakes it off and approaches the trio.

“What possessed you to be out in that weather?” Owen questioned in disbelief.

“I got proper stuck in chopping some wood for the stockpile since I could tell a storm was brewing,” Jamie fixes the cook with a serious expression as she says, “I could feel it in my bones.” Her statement is punctuated by a flash of lightning. She relaxes her demeanor as she continues, “So, by the time I had finished stocking up the shed, the storm had picked up and I thought it would be wise to secure the kennels and stables so the animals don’t run riot.”

Jamie rolls her eyes at the latter, until she finally notices the blonde armed with a fire poker.

“You’re the new governess, I presume.” The groundskeeper greets her with a nod of a head. “The name’s Jamie.” Her green eyes land on the cast iron poker, “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” She added in amusement.

“Oh,” Dani lets out an embarrassed laugh and returns the poker to the stand, “I do apologise.” She regains her composure as she introduces herself, “You may call me, Dani.”

“Whatever you say, Poppins.” Jamie winks at the American which catches the blonde off guard, along with the choice of nickname from the brunette.

Owen gains the three women's attention with a clap of his hand, “How about we have dinner before it gets cold?” He suggested, and the group rejoin the dinner table where they resume with dinner.

“Will the dogs and horses be okay outside in that storm?” Flora asked the groundskeeper.

“They are all safe and sound, and I even served them a bit of extra grub to keep them satisfied until the storm passes.” Jamie assured, digging into her plate of food.

“This pie is very scrumptious, Owen.” Dani complimented.

“Thank you, deer.” The cook smiles at his pun and the children giggle whereas the housekeeper playfully scowls at him.

Dinner continues with lively and friendly conversation. The governess answers questions from the children about her life back in America, but she quickly changes the subject when the question arises about any suitors back home. She does not want to delve into her lovelife just yet after not long being introduced to them. After the household has finished their dinner, the cook clears away the plates and leaves the room to retrieve the dessert.

“I wonder what is for dessert.” Flora said, bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

“As long as there is custard, I am happy.” Miles commented.

Owen returns to the dining room with a serving trolley carrying several bowls of pudding and jugs of custard, “I hope you saved room for dessert, because I do not like to toot my own horn but my spotted dick is to die for.”

The cook’s statement causes the governess to almost choke on her glass of red wine.

Jamie smirks deviously to herself before saying, “Everyone goes mad for a mouthful of Owen’s spotted dick.”

The groundskeeper’s humorous remark prompts the blonde and Ms. Jessel to break out into a fit of giggles whereas the housekeeper glares sternly in a disapproving manner at the brunette’s dinner etiquette, while the children on the other hand are glancing between the adults confused, except Peter who is busy pouring himself another glass of wine.

* * *

Later that evening after Miles and Flora have bathed for bed, Dani enters the young girl’s room to find her playing with her dollhouse which the layout is remarkably similar to the manor house, even the dolls resemble the residents of the house. The blonde crouches down next to the girl and observes the impressive playhouse.

“That is a beautiful house.” Dani commented.

“Thank you.” Flora replied.

Dani points to what looks like a homemade doll with strings of yellow cord on its head to resemble long, blonde hair, “Is that me?” She asked, impressed by the girl’s craftsmanship, and the Wingrave girl nodded her head. “Did you make all of these?”

“Yes. The dolls that came with the house were quite boring, so I made my own.” Flora replied cheerfully.

However, one of the dolls catches the American’s blue eyes. A doll with a beak-like nose dressed head to toe in patches of dark brown fabrics sewn together to make it appear it is wearing a long, brown overcoat and a wide-brimmed hat, which look eerily similar to the figure she thought she saw outside her window earlier.

“Who is this little guy?” Dani tilts her head in the direction of the doll.

“Oh, him. He is just an eccentric character who roams the many halls of the house.” Flora stated. “But I simply refer to him as Ephraim.”

“He does look like an Ephraim, doesn’t he?” The blonde said with a bright smile and the young girl giggles. “It is getting late. How about I tuck you into bed?” She follows the girl towards her bed where she pulls back the covers so the child can slide under the sheets, and she tucks her into bed.

“Ms. Clayton, it is most splendid that you are here.” Flora mentioned, smiling at the governess.

“I am happy to be here.” Dani said with a brilliant smile. She turns to leave the room, but the Wingrave girl’s voice stops her in her tracks.

“Ms. Clayton, can you promise me something?” Flora asked sweetly, and the blonde nodded her head. “Whenever there is a full moon you must never, not under any circumstances, leave your room at night. You must promise.” She implored.

“Okay, I promise not to leave my room during a full moon.” Dani replied, noting the serious expression on the child’s face so she humours the Wingrave girl. “I do not fancy tangling with any werewolves that prowl the grounds.” She said good naturedly, and he heads towards the door, except her foot knocks a plain white doll with long, dark hair and a makeshift white dress, that was poking out from under the dresser.

“I think one of your dolls is trying to escape.” The blonde remarked with a giggle.

“She remains under there.” Flora said sternly and with authority.

“Of course.” Dani said to put the young girl at ease, and she nudges the doll back under the dresser with her foot. “Goodnight.” She added in a sweet tone before exiting the room.

* * *

Dani is disturbed from her slumber during the middle of the night, when she hears knocking on her bedroom door. She hurries out of bed thinking it might be one of the children needing something, slipping on her dressing gown as she rushes towards the door. She opens the door as quietly as she can so as not to wake the other occupants of the house, revealing an empty hallway. The blonde pokes her head out through the doorway, checking both directions for any sign of anyone awake at this hour. She is about to return to bed when she hears a floorboard creaking at the end of the hallway leading to the staircase.

“Miles? Flora?” The governess called out in a hushed tone, but she received no response.

She dismisses it as typical old house noises until she is startled by a loud clatter coming from the staircase, which resembles the sound someone makes when they fall down the stairs, followed by what she deciphers as a cane-like object rolling down each step until it reaches the floor. She tiptoes down the hallway towards the staircase, except when she reaches the top of the stairs, there is no trace or indication that anyone has fallen down the stairs.

“I am going back to bed.” Dani muttered under her breath, too sleep deprived to deal with that nonsense.


End file.
